


Accusation.

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, The slow seduction of Dr. Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witty Banter Time in which Tony Stark doesn't know when to stop. Fun little thing written for a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation.

“I bet you like older women.” Tony grins at him like he solved the CSI case before the show ended. Which, Bruce remembers, he usually did.

It’s one of their “break times” Tony put into their schedule. “Break” consistently seems to translate to “ask Bruce as many personal questions as possible in fifteen minutes.” They haven’t left the lab, and Tony pours Bruce some more decaf coffee. For once he doesn’t point out how he never had any in the tower before Bruce got there, ever.

”So?”

Bruce smiles sheepishly and pulls one of his tight curls. “Sure, yeah.”

Tony just grins again. “I knew it. I’m pretty good at knowing what people like.”

“You could have just asked me.”

“You don’t get the point of this exercise at all—that I don’t have to ask and I’m still right.”

Bruce rolls his eyes and blue light from his computer screen reflects off Tony’s teeth as he shifts closer. His eyes catch the light, too, Bruce notices.

“So. You sleep with anyone on the run?” His face is crinkled from the way he keeps grinning, not that Bruce is keeping an eye out.

“A few. Very infrequently.” Bruce messes with his watch. “I’m not a saint.”

Tony clicks his tongue on his mouth. “Damn, and I already put in for canonizing you.” He takes a sip of coffee that he makes so strong Bruce can smell it from his room in the morning. Two floors down. “What’s infrequently, anyway? Like. Every other week?”

Bruce actually laughs, but Tony’s still looking at him in his irascibly persistent way. “Try… I dunno, maybe once every six months. If not longer than that.” Tony is gaping at him, which is unreasonably irritating. “I have to—had to—be careful.”

“So. Older women, tantric sex. Sounding right?”

“I guess.” His thumbs fly up to rub his temples. “Jesus, Tony. Why does it matter?”

Tony points a pen at him and slides up even closer on his elbows. “Well,” the pen waves in the air in front of Bruce’s face, “sex says a lot about people. Pepper, for instance. Domineering, efficient, sometimes surprising. You,” the pen points directly at him, “slow, careful, deliberate. In theory.”

Bruce grins and pushes the pen away to look at him. “So. Tony Stark: fast, hard, and, ah, inventive.” He shrugs and swipes his nose with his thumb. “In theory.”

Tony snorts a laugh and claps his shoulder. He keeps doing that. Bruce thought it was a tactic to get him to come to the tower in the first place, but if anything he touches him casually like this more frequently. “Not inaccurate.” His eyes are glittering and Bruce, by now, has learned to avoid him when that happens.

Bruce checks his watch. “It’s been fifteen minutes. We should get back to work.” Tony scowls, and Bruce blinks at him. “What?”

“I’m done working. And when I want to I keep myself up, anyway.” Tony shifts on his feet. Bruce swears he never stops moving. “Let’s get take-out or something.”

“Sure.” He smiles and pulls off his glasses to clean them. “We could make it a date. Watch a feel-good romantic comedy.” Tony laughs and wraps his arm around his shoulders, leading him out of the lab.

“See, this is where our techniques diverge. I’d be taking you to bed by now, maybe food later. Maybe. I mean, in theory, of course.”

“Of course.” Tony’s hand squeezes his shoulder, and this time it makes him smile.


End file.
